I Will Never Leave You
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: As you know, Sasuke left with Orochimaru. Yet Sakura doesn't want him to go. She wanders through the woods searching for her beloved. What shall happen in this one-shot? Will Sakura find her beloved? Or will she not?


**Hello. This is my first Naruto story and Sasuke X Sakura story. People say that those two aren't a cute couple, but compared to Naruto X Sakura. It makes me sick. I also have to admit that Sasuke X Sakura looks way cuter. Also, this one-shot is going to all be in Sakura's point of view (P.o.v for short). So I am writing this one-shot to all the Sasuke X Sakura fans. Thank you for reading and here you go. **

_**I Will Never Leave You**_

**Sakura's P.o.v**

I was cold, Autumn morning. The birds didn't sing their beautiful songs. My mind kept creeping up on Sasuke. _'I wonder how he's doing', _I thought shaking my head_', No he couldn't have missed us, he has more important things to worry about'. _Still, I couldn't get him off my mind. His dark, glossy blue hair. His coal black eyes. I remember back then when all I could think of was him. He still is on my mind to this very day.

"Sakura", Mother called from downstairs", Naruto is here". I sighed and stared down at a small picture. Naruto's goofy face, Kakashi's book loving addiction, me smiling like an idiot, and beside me was a serious Sasuke. I loved this picture to death, it reminds me of all the trouble and fun we had. "Yo?!" Naruto called", You up there?" I sighed and fixed my dress then walked out of my room.

"I'm here", I sighed as Naruto and I walked out. It felt a little awkward. My childhood friend and partner (which, of course, likes me) were walking together. I sensed that Naruto was thinking of the same thing. "So..." He began", You wanna get some Ramen?" I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for eating today. He went on", What?! Did you already eat or something?" I shook my head. I had not eaten either. Still, I was not hungry, therefore, I will not eat. "Aren't you hungry though?" He said pointing to the up coming Ramen shop.

"I'm not hungry", I whispered so low, that it sounded as if I chocked on those words. "What?" Naruto asked getting closer. "I'm not hungry", I said just loud enough for him to hear. "Not hungry?!" He slightly yelled getting a couple of people's attention. I wish he hadn't done that. "Naruto stop yelling!" I said. He sighed as we passed the Ramen shop. "Then what do you want to do?" Naruto asked pouting like a child. _'He's so immature sometimes', _I thought. "I want to go home and be alone", I said stopping in my tracks, staring at the ground.

He looked confused and stopped too. "Then why did you come?" Naruto asked. I rolled my eyes", Ever heard of parents making you do something you don't want to". He looked shocked, but I didn't care right then. Sasuke creped back into my thoughts. I just want him here. With me. Right now. He sighed and turned around", Then...will I see you tomorrow?" "Maybe", I whispered before I could no longer see Naruto through the crowd.

I turned around and walked away. Not the way home, but the way toward the forest. Something caught my eye, like the forest wanted me to go there. '_But where?' _I thought before walking into the woods. It was around noon when I reached a clearing. The evening sunlight shone through the thick brush. I walked to nowhere in particular. The light breeze flowed my hair. I stopped to see old blue cloth. I reminded me about Sasuke. The blue shirt he always seemed to wear. A single tear ran down my face. I stuffed the blue cloth into one of my pockets in my dress. I sighed and kept walking.

I looked up at the sky after what seemed like hours. I looked around to see only trees, bushes, and animals. Nothing, _but _trees, bushes, and animals. _'I think I should head home, it's getting late', _I thought and turned around. I looked around. Which way did I come from? _'I thought I cam from that way... No it was that way... or maybe it was that way', _My head crammed together trying to find my way home_', I wish I knew where I was. If I don't get home in time... Mother will kill me'. _

I started to panic. _' Calm down Sakura... You'll find your way home', _I turned my head around when I had heard something_', What was that?" _My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head at any minute. My heart felt like it was going to run a marathon. Sweat rolled down my face. I was a standing figure. It looked black from afar, but then it came closer. Dark blue hair, black eyes, it's him... It's _Sasuke._

Tears rolled down my face. Yet I did not move. His eyes widened and he froze. It felt as if time had stopped itself. I closed my eyes and turned around. _'Why me? Why did I have to find him?' _I thought as more tears fell_', Why me?' _I heard the crackling of the dead leaves. A lit breeze flooded the ground. Was he walking toward me? Or away from me?

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked. His voice was cracking as if he couldn't speak at all. I turned around. My face felt hot since he was right in front of me. I tried to stare away, but he just stared at me. A small smile crept on my face as it had when we were kids. "W-What are you doing here?" He asked as I stared at him. "I could ask you the same thing", I said narrowing my eyes. "But I asked you first", He said seriously.

" I-I'm lost", I whispered just enough for him to hear. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto", I giggled", Then I just wandered into the woods, got lost, and now your here". He wasn't smiling at that point. I sighed", Now...Why are you here?" He stared at me with...pain in his eyes?

"I left him", He said looking away. "Then why come here, your like a wanted criminal", I said crying a couple tears. He stiffened and went silent. It was painful to be so quiet. "Sasuke? Why did you come back?" I asked closing my eyes. "I came back for..." He whispered the rest. "What?" I asked stepping a little closer. "I came back for your forgiveness", Sasuke said staring at me. My face felt hot again. He smiled", I came for you and you only". "S-Sasuke?" I whispered.

"You never left my mind. While I was traveling, you always seemed to pop into my head", Sasuke said", I...love you...a lot". I stared into his coal black eyes. "Sasuke...I..."I was cut off by lips pressed against mine. My face felt hotter as he grabbed my hands. I could hear the songs of mocking birds and animals roaming around the woods. I felt like Sasuke was back and would never leave again.

**Sorry for Sasuke's OCC. I really hope you liked this short one-shot. Just to let you know that I might make a series based on this one-shot. I might do it after I finish all of my other stories. Don't worry there's only four stories that I have to finish. I will PM you when the series is up. Again, I really, really hoped you liked this small one-shot and thank you for reading. I was fun to write. Good-Bye, until next time.**


End file.
